The Dragon Emperor Descends full version
by Master Fowl
Summary: This is the full version of my story so I hope you enjoy it


The Dragon Emperor Descends.

characters; 8, rating T, family/ hurt/ drama by The Dragon Emperor

A/N: So this is my first story and it was a fantasy of mine because I never found anything like it so I decided to type one up my self, this is probably a one shot unless I come up with a new chapter in a few months. Hope you all enjoy it. So without further ado I am proud to present:

The Dragon Emperor Descends! Ch1

Long ago in the Valley of Peace there lived a Kung fu master named Shifu who was in the middle of training the Dragon Warrior Po, a panda. He was trying to teach Po the ways of kung fu so that he could defeat Tai Lung and save China from being ruled by a tyrant. Shifu was losing his patience with Po and in an act of frustration, Shifu had Po face off against each of the Furious Five starting with Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Crane and ending with Master Tigress. Each fight ended in total failure for the panda. After each battle Po didn't even seem tired or discouraged, quite the opposite actually. Shifu was becoming agitated with Po because he believed that Ooguai had made a mistake in choosing that flabby panda as the Dragon Warrior. In the end he decided that Po's final opponent would be himself. As Po approached Shifu he was lifted up faster than he could blink by the small master, flipped around and slammed on the ground with master Shifu standing triumphantly on his back. But Po just wouldn't quit, even though stars flew before his eyes he still got back up.

Meanwhile a mysterious man with white and red hair, by the name of Ryuga, was traveling through China to a nearby volcano in an attempt to rid himself of the dark power of the beyblade Lightning L-Drago that had taken over him during the Battle Bladers tournament. As he was passing through the bamboo forest of China he overheard some travelers talking about a legendary warrior known as the Dragon Warrior, they said that he was unstoppable and that he lived in the Valley of Peace. "I will have to investigate this Dragon Warrior upon my return." He said to himself as he made a mental note to take a detour through the Valley to Peace after he had finished his business.

Once he arrived at the cave that marked the entrance to the volcano he was surprised to find himself actually tired. As he came to the center he was sweating bullets and found that he was barely able to lift his launcher. His determination, however, allowed him to launch the broken and cracked Lightning L-Drago into the fiery lava, as he did so he felt the dark power leaving him, but the loss of such power left him weaker than a newborn baby. Then suddenly a new power began to envelop him, one that wasn't the dark power. He became one with the vast power of the cosmos. The next thing he knew the cave began to shake and something shot out of the lava. It landed in his hand billowing smoke. When the smoke cleared he noticed that this wasn't his L-Drago. It had been reborn with an even fiercer look, its previously see-through three-headed energy ring became pearl white with rubber and the grey wheel had changed into what looked like silver jaws and golden claws. He and L-Drago had been reborn. He held up his hand and said, "Your name is Meteo L-Drago!" After he had said this he noticed that the shaking of the cave had sealed him inside. "This is the perfect way to test my Meteo L-Drago's newfound power." As he said this he lifted his launcher and loaded L-Drago, "3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!" he exclaimed, pulling the cord and launching L-Drago at the rocks. Had this been any normal spin top it would have fallen to the ground, but this was obviously not an ordinary top, this was Meteo L-Drago and as it hit, the rocks liquefied before it. When the dust and smoke cleared Ryuga was left in their place. He and L-Drago were reborn and ready to meet this Dragon Warrior Po.

Ryuga made his way towards the Valley of Peace and was surprised to find beyblade to be nonexistent. When he finally arrived he asked around so as to find this so called Dragon Warrior. A duck named Ping, who just so happened to be Po's father and the proud owner of a noodle shop, said that if he wanted to find him he would have to climb the steps to the Jade Palace. When Ping asked him if he needed a guide Ryuga simply answered, "Seeing how simple this village is, the most likely place to be considered a palace would be the more ornate building on the top of that nearby mountain. So no I will not need a guide, but I will take a bowl of your finest noodles. I've had a long trip and I'm hungry." After his meal he turned the bowl over, left enough money on the top to cover the meal and set off towards the Jade Palace. When he came to the stairs he launched L-Drago and rode its astral form to the top.

As Po was still training with master Shifu they heard an explosion, as they got up from their fight, BOOM! The huge double doors that guarded the entrance to the training area burst open and in their place stood Ryuga among the smoldering wreckage, a red aura emanating a fiery ferocity enveloping his already menacing form. All of the warriors stood there in stunned shock, not knowing what to do. As the glowing red aura died away Shifu came to the front and said, "If you've come for the Dragon scroll, you seek it in vain." Ryuga looked puzzled and answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about sonny, my Name is Ryuga and I don't know what a dragon scroll is but it sounds powerful and if I can't take it by force I will gladly fight you fairly for it, ready your bey." Shifu looked equally surprised and said with a smirk, "fine, your first opponent will be Tigress." "Whatever, ready your bey Tigress and prepare to face the Dragon Emperor!" All of the warriors gasped, even Shifu was momentarily stunned but replied in an even tone, "How can you be the Dragon Emperor when Po here is the Dragon Warrior?" While pointing at Po. At this Ryuga burst out laughing and said, "If he's the Dragon Warrior, then I'm a monkey's uncle. After I finish Tigy here or whatever her name is I will face the others, then obliterate you and claim this Dragon Scroll as my own. Now ready your bey." This time Tigress spoke up and said with a snarl, "First off, my name is Tigress, and second, you've mentioned this bey object thrice now and you seem to think they constitute as a way of fighting. But what exactly is a bey?" Ryuga was momentarily stunned but he hid it well and said in an equally angry growl, "You seriously don't know what a beyblade is? All of the warriors shook their head in response. Well then let me be the first to introduce them to you. As you know there are 88 constellations in space," all of the warriors nodded at this, "long long ago in a land far away, a star fell from the heavens and split into two parts that each held power. One landed in the village known as Koma and the other landed in a land with no name. the one that landed in Koma was fashioned into a top and was passed down from generation to generation. Eventually it wore down and took the shape of what is now known as Pegasus, after its constellation, and became the basis for all other beyblades, or spin tops as you might know them. The other star had a similar history but was never replicated. This bey looked like a three-headed dragon, and was thus named L drago, after the draconian constellation Drago. This evil bey was passed down from one corrupt ruler to the next. It was used to spread fear and malice from town to town. This bey absorbed the greed and anger from its owner and the people it harmed. This caused it to run wild until the owner of Pegasus came and fought this evil top. Pegasus was just barely able to win against the dark power and L-Drago was sealed away forever. That is until I stole it, I was consumed and possessed by L-Drago. It turned me into a monster. I soon realized that if it's a power created by humans, then I should be able to control it and eventually rid myself of it. That being said, I have gotten my hands on a new power, one that makes the old dark power look like a toddler throwing a tantrum. I became one with the vast power of the cosmos and was able to be reborn along with this Meteo L drago!" As he said this he lifted the golden gauntlet on his forearm so that the glass sphere on the dragon's head was facing them. Next the glass slid away and revealed what at first sight looked to be an ornate disk of some sort, but lifted up on a small platform to reveal that it was indeed a top of some kind.

Tigress scoffed and said, "What kind of power can a top as small as that have? It's so puny that I could knock it aside with my hand, or step on it with my foot and crush it." Ryuga simply laughed and said, "Be my guest, grab that dome-shaped gong over there and we'll see if you can catch, let alone stop my Meteo L-Drago." "Fine but don't come crying to me when your precious top is lying in pieces." Tigress replied with confidence. After the dome was set in place Ryuga readied himself and launched. The bey started to spin to the left but orbited the stadium clockwise. Immediately Tigress went to grab the bey but cut her paw on the rapidly spinning bey. Next she tried to slam her paw on it but burned her paw from the intense heat L-Drago was generating. "Come on, this isn't even bothering L-Drago in the slightest." Ryuga said with a snicker. She then tried to pounce on the bey but she was thrown out by the strong winds that the bey was generating by spinning around the arena. "You've entertained me long enough so I'll end this quickly, special move, DRAGON EMPEROR SUPREME SLIGHT!" As he said this the dragon heads that made up the energy ring moved and blew past all of the warriors, save for master Shifu, leaving them all singed and gasping as Ryuga walked passed each of them he called L-Drago to him, but as his bey came to him it suddenly disappeared in mid-air, "WHAT!" Ryuga said in a snarl, he turned to the doors and saw Master Shifu standing there with a smoking L-Drago in his hand. Ryuga stood there in unmasked fury and growled, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE DRAGON EMPEROR'S BEY!" Then he said with a slight snicker, "You look like you could put up a fight, so how 'bout it master Shifu? You probably already knew what a bey was and I bet you have one yourself, so use it!" Shifu said nothing for a moment but tossed L-Drago to Ryuga, who caught it effortlessly. Shifu went to the other end of the gong, but this time it raised up on a platform with two netted poles on either side. "If you wish to battle me, then you will do it on my terms." He said. "Whatever, if you think you can scare me with a little balance trap then you'll have to try harder." Ryuga answered with a grin as he leaped on to the palace and then into the net. Master Shifu placed his hand into his cloak and pulled out an ancient looking bey saying, "This is Bandit Gembu, it was given to me by my late master Ooguai, who happened to be a turtle, if you win then the Dragon Scroll is yours." "Fine but be prepared for utter destruction, remember that a dragon can breathe fire, it cooks turtles and makes turtle soup, so let's battle, 3, 2, 1, let it rip!" both beys hit the gong with a loud BONG and began to circle the stadium, "Oh so your bey rotates to the right, how sad for you. My Meteo L-Drago is a bey that gets its power by stealing the power from right spinning beyblades, so sorry but my victory is assured." As the two beys made their first clash Meteo L-Drago's astral form appeared and blew master Shifu's bey into the air but it came down and landed on top of L-Drago, "Humph, that's hardly a snack for my L-Drago, this is my first battle in a very long time, so I'm gonna have to have you entertain me awhile longer." As the two beys clashed again Shifu realized that what Ryuga had said about L-Drago's spin stealing effect was true, his bey was slowly losing spin power with each hit while Ryuga's bey was spinning at the same speed as when he launched. "What do you think you can gain by reading the Dragon Scroll? Many have tried to steal it but all attempts have met with failure. What makes you any different?" Shifu asked in desperation. Ryuga answered, "I alone managed to beat back the dark power and become one with the vast power of the cosmos. As the Dragon Emperor I am higher than the rank of a lowly warrior and therefore I am entitled to the secrets of any new form of power that resides in this scroll before anyone else, therefore, I will win this battle and take what is rightfully mine." "Come on Master Shifu you can do this." The five shouted in unison. "It's no use, you can't win against me, I am the Dragon Emperor and I will not lose! DRAGON EMPEROR SUPEREME SLIGHT!" As he called out his special move fire burst out of the stadium, knocking Master Shifu and his bey to the ground. As Shifu fell, Tigress ran with a slight limp and caught him in her arms, falling to the ground with a roll and a cough. As Ryuga jumped to the ground, Tigress fixed him with a stare that would make anyone else want to dig their own grave and yelled "Is this what you wanted? To obliterate my master? My parents abandoned me when I was a baby, and if I lose Shifu too then I will make you pay in ways that you can not imagine." "Don't toy with me Kitty, I didn't kill your master and I didn't mean to injure him, he understood the consequences of what would happen if he lost. I won fairly and now I will heal him with my blader's spirit so I can claim my prize with a clear conscience." As he said this a light enveloped Shifu and he became healthy once more. But when Tigress looked around to ask Ryuga why he did what he did, she saw that he had already gone for the Dragon Scroll. Po went to go stop him but Shifu said, "leave him be, he will become frustrated when he finds he cannot unravel the scroll's secrets."

Meanwhile Ryuga had just entered the temple and as he approached the pool he saw that the surface was agitated by the gentle breeze that flowed through the palace so he waited. When the water stilled he saw the reflection of the scroll in the water and realized that an ornate dragon head was holding the scroll on the ceiling making it impossible for anyone to reach it. Upon noticing this he sent L-Drago to retrieve it for him. When the bey returned with the scroll in its astral mouth he opened it and saw that the surface was blank save for a highly reflective surface on it. This enraged Ryuga and he went to master Shifu and asked why he couldn't read the scroll. The master replied, "Only a true master of kung fu can understand the scroll." "Fine. I will study under your tutelage until either me or this panda, is ready to understand this scroll." So saying he placed the scroll back in the dragon's mouth and lived at the Jade Palace for many years training vigorously for the day when he might unravel the Dragon Scroll. But that is a story for another time.

The Dragon Emperor Descends ch2

One day, not that long after Shifu and Ryuga's fierce battle, Ryuga was passing through the corridors of the Jade Palace heading for the kitchen to eat his breakfast in complete and utter silence as he usually did in this time of the morning. Little did he know that he was being followed, or did he? Once he reached the kitchen he opened the pantry and began to prepare himself a bowl of puffed rice cereal. As he sat down, his back facing the entrance to the kitchen, he felt a slight breeze, at this he smiled and said, "What do you want Tigress?" Instantly a dark orange human-like tiger landed in front of him and sat casually in a chair, both of them were noticeably tense at each other's presence. "Nothing," she said feigning innocence, "like you, I'm just here to get some breakfast." They stared at each other as they ate trying to gauge what the other's next move would be, He had a hard time believing that she was just here for breakfast considering that ever since he had beaten Master Shifu, it had been rigorous training, session after session after invigorating yet grueling session. Five times a day at any random time he could be tested by one of the Furious Five. He dreaded facing Tigress the most because when he had beaten Shifu and looked into her eyes, he saw nothing but pure determination for revenge in them, even he had to admit that she would be a fearsome opponent if he was caught off guard and without his bey. As he got up and left he was careful to make sure that he wasn't being followed. Once back in his room he began to get fully dressed for the day. He remembered how after his explosive battle with Shifu and his promise to study under the master's tutelage, how they established a quick routine, in the morning he would eat breakfast and take a walk before heading down to the training hall for practice in the noble discipline of Kung Fu and then he would break at high noon for lunch, next he would go outside to train with his bey by attempting, and often succeeding, to blow a perfectly circular hole in the precise center of a ten inch thick slab of stone. Finally he would bring all of the Five to the beystadium for a sparing match, he would use his own bey, Meteo L-Drago and the five would share the bey that Shifu had made for them, Evil Gemios. Ryuga would win almost every time but once of twice Po or Crane had managed to best him albeit with a bit of trickery. That was pretty much what happened every day for him and that's not including the fact that an opponent could sneak up on him at any time for a Kung Fu match. As he got up and left his room he was vaguely aware of being followed, it was Tigress again, she was probably going to be his first opponent today. When he reached the garden he spun around quickly blocked a punch that would have easily broken his jaw, "Your getting slow, Ryuga." Tigress said in a bemused growl, "No, I'm not, your just becoming sloppy in your stealth tactics." Ryuga said as he aimed a side kick at her stomach, sure enough she blocked it and twisted his ankle, he used this motion to gain momentum and flew into the air. Landing on his hands and knees he dropped so that only one hand was supporting his body and proceeded to spin in a circle in order to trip Tigress. In a split second she was down and he tackled her with all his strength, they wrestled on the ground for a few minuets but eventually Tigress became to weak and yielded to Ryuga saying, "You have fought well" her voice was layered with a mixture of contempt and awe as she bowed and left him to begin a training session of her own.

Ryuga made his way down to the training hall where Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Po were all in various areas of the room, each avoiding either pointy-spinning logs or erupting plumes of fire, Master Shifu was sitting on the opposite side of the room watching them intently. Ryuga approached Shifu who proceeded to look up and say, "Ah Ryuga it's about time you showed up. You are three seconds late." "I apologize Master, it won't happen again." Ryuga said in a slightly softer tone than his usual baritone growl. "Good, see to it then and get to your training." Ryuga was surprised at himself, a few weeks prior he would have blown anyone who dared to chastise him off the face of the earth. But now he had developed a certain level of respect for the lemur and besides, if this was the only way to gain the ultimate power of the dragon scroll then he would do it for as long as necessary so as to be able to understand it. But no sooner had the decision entered his mind than he was reminded of how, about a week prior, that tiger, Tai Lung had tried to read and gain the power of the scroll by force, sure he had failed miserably and had been eventually defeated by Po, that so called Dragon Warrior, but Ryuga still had a hard time accepting the fact that Po had actually beaten him to that battle! If he had been there he would have burned that oversized kitty cat to a crisp. But as it stood he was still going to earn the right to read that scroll, if it was the last thing he ever did. That little episode of missing the battle against Tai Lung resulted in a temper tantrum that left half of the main courtyard scorched. He gave a little laugh at the memory and then frowned as he remembered that after master Shifu had found out about his little explosion that he was assigned to lift up all of the scorched tiles and hand chisel each new one by looking at a painting of an overhead view of the original courtyard. That was almost two hundred square feet of scorched tile! And almost nine hundred tiles total. It was almost two months before he finished. But he did finish and reported his accomplishment to master Shifu, all the lemur had to say on the matter was, "I hope you learned your lesson on coping with things that don't go your way. And perhaps you even learned the value of patience. Now continue with your original duties." He got into position at one end of the fire plume field and stood there watching, timing the blasts of fire, then all at once he bolted across the 300 foot field of fire. As he ran the bursts of fire seemed to completely avoid him but just before he reached the other side a fire geyser erupted right below him just as a light from above fell from the sky colliding with the underlying fireball, enveloping him. All of the warriors stopped their training and uttered collective gasp when they heard Ryuga utter a gut wrenching howl that shook the very ground on which they stood. They were sure that Ryuga had been burned to a sunder but then the fire encasing his body intensified and seemed to change into the semblance a dragon, it roared so loudly that it woke Shifu from his nap, err meditation. Shifu gazed up at the roaring fiery Dragon before him and gasped as he realized that Ryuga was unleashing his true power, "So it's finally happening" he thought to himself. Meanwhile down in the inferno, Po had left, returned with a bag of marshmallows, and was currently using a priceless sword as a roasting stick! But before Shifu could chastise the gluttonous panda about his choice in roasting utensils he noticed that something was happening, the dragon's form was changing and if it was even possible, becoming even more fearsome than before. Just when it seemed that it would never stop the dragon opened its mouth once more and something flew out of its mouth. Once it landed the warriors crowded around it with increasing curiosity. Just then Tigress entered, she had come to ask Master Shifu about her form in one of her exercises only to become paralyzed as she took in the sight before her of a massive dragon and her friends all standing around something. Closer investigation revealed that they were standing around a bey that they had never seen before and that they were only three feet away from a raging inferno that somehow wasn't turning them into a pile of ash. As she came closer to the bey she felt like it was familiar to her, If it was the bey she thought it was, the bey that had haunted her dreams for so long, then she had to destroy it before it awakened fully. As before, she tried to smack it with her paw but burned herself in the process. Next she tried to swat it away but the spinning bey cut her paw, "Arrrgh!" She exclaimed in pain and fury, "What is that bey?" "THAT IS MY REBORN L-DRAGO!" A voice said from inside the flames. All at once the flaming dragon disappeared leavening Ryuga in its place, his eyes ablaze with a fire that no one had ever seen before, " THROUGH MY RIGOROUS TRAINING I HAVE BEEN REBORN ALONG WITH THIS L-DRAGO DESTRUCTOR." He said in a thunderous voice. The bey spun around and blew past rocks and pointy logs, vaporizing them as it passed them. It bounced off the gong causing it to fall onto the ground. It then did a circle and leapt into his hand, Ryuga caught it effortlessly but when it hit his hand everyone noticed that it was smoking in his enclosed fist. When the smoking had stopped he opened his fist so that his bey was facing him and began to laugh a hysterically victorious laugh, "Now who will be the first to be obliterated by my new L-Drago Destructor?" He said while turning his new bey to face the Warriors. Each one of them stepped back out of fear, all except Tigress who said, "Why do you need to increase your power? You already have so much!" "No Reason, I merely have to prove to everyone that the Dragon Emperor just is the Dragon Emperor! And in order to rise to even greater heights I will take control of all the power in the world with my own hand!" Ryuga answered haughtily. "He's gotta screw loose!" Tigress thought and then said, "Then with the support of my friends and the permission of my master I will be your first opponent." At this she looked to Shifu who had been stunned into silence throughout this whole ordeal in awe and fear, however her stare seemed to snap him out of it, "Very well Tigress, you may fight Ryuga but I warn you he is even stronger than the last time you fought." "That may be true, but I did not have a bey last time and now that I do, I will completely crush his L-Drago along with the threat it poses to our villages. Ready your bey Ryuga For If you are the Dragon Emperor then I am the Tiger Empress and I will defeat you with my own bey, Earth Tigra!" All of the warriors gasped and even Ryuga seemed impressed, but that assumption of his emotions completely evaporated into a smug smile as he began to laugh his wild laugh, when he had stopped he said, "Oh so your all giddy because you've gotten yourself a new toy, is that it? And you call yourself the Tiger Empress? Don't make me laugh, I could beat you in my sleep." With an angry growl she said, "LET IT RIP!" Instantly her bey hit the stadium gong and in the time it took to blink Ryuga launched and said, "You asked for it." No sooner had the beys made their first collision than a huge explosion rocked the area, "I warned you." He said In a mocking tone. "It's not over yet my Tigra is still spinning" Tigress said as she got up, "Humph, it makes no difference, you'll still lose but I'm gonna need you to entertain me for a while longer." The beys circled the stadium and began to wobble back and forth to the rhythm of their motions, another collision and another nearly blew Tigress out of the arena but she stood tall and said, "I will not lose to you, you hurt my master and for that you must pay." As she said this she unleashed a barrage of attacks that made it look like L-Drago would all but stop but then something happened that puzzled them all, one moment L-Drago had been flying around the stadium taking hit after hit next it was in the center not moving at all, another thing they had noticed was that the dragon heads that made up the energy ring had rotated one hundred and eighty degrees to expose a thick layer of rubber covering the fusion wheel and that the flat tip had changed to a sharp point. Then Ryuga said. " I'm disappointed in you Tigress, do you think you can defeat me when you obviously don't know the power of your own bey! I can't remember anyone taking so many of my direct hits without completely collapsing so I'll give you credit for that but In the end, you're nothing but a caged cat thinking you've become stronger from the pet food you were given, and thinking you could defeat the Dragon Emperor. It's just hilarious!" At his remark Tigress snapped, she screamed in uncontrolled rage as she hurled her bey time and again at L-Drago but it wouldn't budge, not even a little bit. Finally Ryuga said, "That's it you've entertained me long enough so I'll end this quickly, ULTIMATE MOVE ! DRAGON EMPEROR LIFE. DESTRUCTOR!" As he said this the dragon's heads rotated again and unleashed all of the stored power in one tremendous blow of flame. Earth Tigra flew out of the stadium and Tigress fell to the ground in defeat. Ryuga walked over to her and said, "So this is the extent of the Tiger Empress' power? Pathetic, still, far be it from me to be a poor sport." As he said this he helped Tigress to her feet and all of her friends came to congratulate both of them on their battle, "Great job out there Tigress, you too Ryuga." The warriors said. When they presented themselves to Master Shifu he was silent for a long time before saying, "You both fought hard and even though Ryuga won I feel as though you Tigress have learned much from this defeat. Now seeing as you two have destroyed my training facility you will both be cleaning it up and making it operational again, and then for your breach of patience Master Tigress you will be assigned clean up work in the kitchen. Am I clear?" "Yes master." they replied in unison. As the two left for their respective duties Tigress glared at Ryuga and mouthed. "Next time." Ryuga simply smirked and walked off eagerly awaiting what was to come.

A/N Welcome once again to another exciting installment of this story, it has taken me some time to decide where I wanted this story to go but I believe that the best path I can follow from here is that of the Beyblade series, i.e, metal fusion, masters, fury, and shogun steel. So, I've covered fusion through fury now as you can guess I will go on to a story that begins with Ryuga and then has him pass his bey on to Sakio Kuriami, but no more spoilers, on with the show, for your literary pleasure I humbly present:

The Dragon Emperor Descends ch 3

The Black Sun Rises and An Emperor Falls

One day, a few months after his fierce battle with Tigress, Ryuga was in the middle training with his new L-Drago Destructor when out of nowhere a bright orange bey flew down and began attacking L-Drago, Ryuga was momentarily stunned but he hid it well and said, "Well if it isn't the Tiger Empress, come to try and defeat her Emperor once again." He said in his usual baritone voice with an amused smile on his face. (flashback) During the months in which they had been forced to work together, the Furious Five had formed a friendship with Ryuga and eventually began to accept that he wasn't there to hurt them or they're village. Now even Tigress was beginning to like him, she challenged him constantly to battle after battle in the hopes of becoming even stronger so she could beat him and reassert herself as the best in both Kung Fu and now Beyblade (end flashback). "Well if your my Emperor, them I'm rebelling, take this!" As she said this her bey unleashed a whole volley of attacks but as usual they were all repelled and as her bey began to wobble Ryuga seized his chance to send Tigress's Earth Tigra in to the nearby pond, "humph, you still don't know what you need to about your bey." He said as he walked off. Tigress retrieved her bey, "Why can't I beat him?" She asked herself. She dried off her bey as she walked along the hall to her quarters, ever since Ryuga had arrived he had beaten her time and again in both beybattle and Kung fu and now it seemed that she was loosing her hard earned edge, she had almost forgiven him for hurting master Shifu! but she still had trouble not seeing him as a monster.

As she was walking along the halls, contemplating all of this, she noticed Shifu walking across the courtyard talking with Ryuga, they both looked very solemn, it was as if someone had just died. She quickly slipped behind a column just in time to escape notice so she could listen in. "...I am concerned, master, about my future here, I do not fit in with your pupils and forget about Tigress, she hates me, I know you have forgiven me, but I don't think she'll ever forgive me for what I've done" Ryuga said. "Well, just give her time, I'm pretty much the only family she's ever had and I believe if given time I'm sure she'll come around." Shifu replied. "Yes but as it stands there may come a time when an evil from my world will come to threaten your town and your entire world, and I must be the one to face it, can I count on you and your students to be there for me if and when it comes?" "Of course you can, Ryuga." Shifu said as they rounded the corner and went out of hearing range. They continued talking and Tigress could only catch a little more, "...my successor lives in... his name is...he lives in... Train him well." That was the last thing she heard. She waited a few minuets to make sure that they wouldn't see her, but when Tigress got up and rounded the pillar she came face to face with Ryuga, "How much did you hear?" He asked with a slighly weary look on his face, "Enough to know that you may have brought an incredibly destructive force from your world that threatens to destroy our world if it awakens, and enough to know that when it comes I will be by your side to help you utterly destroy it, even if you think that you should be the one to face it I will not let you do it alone, if what you say comes to pass then this is a threat to my home as well and therefore I am bound to protect it with my very life." For the first time since they had met Ryuga smiled in genuine warmth, a new thing, even for him, and said, "Thank you, but it might kill you and your teammates need you, I couldn't take you away from your friends. No I must do this alone, you protect your village and I will protect your world. If I fail then the task of destroying this evil force will fall to the people of my world, they are bladers like me and they will help you when all seems lost." After he said this he walked off leaving Tigress to think about what he had said. The rest of the day went on in a relatively quiet manner but Tigress didn't notice because she had decided to retire to her quarters early.

Meanwhile Ryuga was on his way to a nearby village in search of the house in which his successor lived and in a relatively short time he arrived at a house that was surrounded by a lush garden. He proceeded to knock on the door and was immediately received by a tall man with a broad smile, "Ryuga! come on in my boy!" He said with his smile still In place as Ryuga entered, sat down, and said in his usual gruff manner, "Is the boy here?" The man nodded and shouted, "Son come down here, there's someone to see you." At once a small boy with red hair and an oversized red coat came running down saying, is it my master? Mister Ryuga?" The boy was so eager to see his master, that in his carelessness had forgotten to lift up his voluminous coat and tripped over it. Ryuga had given him the coat, saying that he would grow into it eventually, however even he had not anticipated the fact that the boy would wear it everywhere he went. Despite the fact that he seemed to be drowning in its voluminous folds, he continued to run down the steps. The coat was decorated with lightning bolts on the back and was accompanied by a red belt that had a golden buckle with two dragons clutching a sphere that slid away revealing a hollow area that the boy used to hold his bey. The belt, being to big for his waist, was strapped across his chest. "Why don't you come here and see for yourself." Ryuga said in an almost jovial tone. "Yay!" the boy shrieked in pleasure, "I've got my bey, dark raven, so what are we gonna learn today?" The boy asked in undisguised eagerness, "Today you will be learning about your own power and how not to rely on just your bey's strength. Your own strength must equal your bey's so that no matter what bey you use, you will never be at a disadvantage. That being said, You will not be using your dark raven today," Ryuga said, amused by his pupil's confused expression, "You will be using my L-Drago, and I will use dark raven." At this the boy was shocked into silence, when he had recovered he asked, "Are... are you sure? Ryuga? That I am even worthy to launch your bey?" "Do not worry" Ryuga replied, "Because you will be using my bey and I yours, I will be at a disadvantage but never the less I will still win, this will be a demonstration that will soon be something you will be able to master yourself, ready your bey." As they did so they went outside to the makeshift arena, "THREE, TWO, ONE, LET IT RIP! They both launched their beys onto the stadium. Both beys collided and Ryuga's dark raven was sent flying, "I've got you now" the boy said with confidence but Ryuga said, "Are you sure? raven, counter smash!" At this raven began to spin in the air and crashed into L-Drago sending It out of the arena. "Awww, I really stink, but don't worry mister Ryuga I'll do better next time, I promise." "Don't worry, young one, you did well, but for now I must go back to work, and as for next time, when we meet again, it will be for the last time, when that time comes you will inherit the ownership of both my title as Dragon Emperor and a reverse rotation dragon bey that is similar to mine. But until then, farewell." After saying his goodbyes he returned to his room in the jade palace and fell asleep thinking about what was to come.

The next day began like all of the rest, Ryuga woke up, dressed and silently walked to the kitchen where he fixed himself a piece of toast and some coffee to wake himself up. Just then viper slithered in and coiled herself in the corner in preparation to strike, but to no avail, for Ryuga had sensed her, "What do you want, Viper?" He asked, "Well I was coming to look for a plump mouse but then I remembered how gross it can be for someone else to watch me eat so I decided to wait comfortably until you left." She said feigning innocence. Ryuga internally groaned, he knew what came next, how much more of this could he take before he exploded!? After he had finished his coffee he left the kitchen and headed for the courtyard to train. "3,2,1 Let it Rip!" He exclaimed launching his L-Drago Destructor at a nearby slab of solid stone, when it collided L-Drago blew a perfectly circular hole in the exact center of the seemingly paper thin slab. He then proceeded to walk towards the training field, that he and Tigress had just finished repairing after their explosive battle, for his first training session of the day, when out of nowhere an emerald flash bolted past Ryuga nearly knocking him off balance, but just before it shot past him again he closed his eyes and said, "Humph, this is a waste of my time and frankly just too easy." He then proceeded to grab the end of what seemed to be green lightning and pulled hard, yanking an exceedingly angry Viper out of midair before she could ricochet off of a nearby tree and circle around to bite him. He quickly ducked to avoid a counter strike but fell short when A darkness enveloped the training field and thunder boomed in the sky overhead. The two abruptly disengaged one another to look at the sky. All of the Five came rushing to see Ryuga walking off in a sort of trance, "What is it Ryuga?" Tigress asked, "A power, one that challenges my own, is calling L-Drago to it, the time has come, I must go and destroy this Black Sun, the god Of Destruction, Nemesis, and prove to the world that the world's strongest blader is me, The Dragon Emperor." As he said this he blew open the doors to the palace launched his bey and rode L-Drago's astral form off to a nearby island that had just risen out of the sea.

Meanwhile on the choppy sea a group of people were trying to navigate its treacherous waves to get to the island, "We're going to crash guys." A girl, Madoka was her name, said in fear, "Aww don't worry about it, we'll be fine, but we have to get to the island before Nemesis can take over and destroy the world." A boy in a scarf named Ginga Haganae said. As the small group of about three other bladers sped along to the island a mysterious man named Rago was using the spin power of his bey, Diablo Nemesis as a control mechanism for making the sun a device of Armageddon known as the black sun, but just as it was reaching the height of its power a bey knocked Nemesis out of balance, stopping the chain reaction. "Whatttt?" Rago cried in rage and confusion, "Rago, my name is Ryuga and the power you possess is a challenge to my reign as the Dragon Emperor so I will defeat you here and now, with this L-Drago Destructor!" Once he had said this both beys returned to the hand of their respective owners who preceded to reload their beys on their launchers. "Rago, I will defeat you." "Enough talk, time to back it up, 3,2,1, Let it Rip!" Bot beys hit with enough explosive force to crumble rock. The result was L-Drago being knocked back and sending Ryuga flying, he got back up and attacked again only to repeat the result of the previous collision, "Oh fallen emperor, in the face of my bey you are like a worm before the god of destruction, worms are only meant to crawl on their bellies so crawl like the worm you are." So saying Rago's bey switched tips and began to drive L-Drago back. "Arrrgg" Ryuga growled, "this can't be happening." As he was blown back again, he stood up and said, "I will not lose! Even if my opponent is a god, I will not give up, MY NAME IS RYUGA, I REIGN OVER THIS WORLD AS THE STRONGEST, THE DRAGON EMPEROR HIMSELF! ULTIMATE MOVE! DRAGON EMPEROR LIFE DESTRUCTOR!" At this his bey erupted in flames and was able to blow Nemesis back but not out, worn out Ryuga stood there in stunned silence, "For lasting so long," Rago said, "I'll end this quickly, Special Move! Armageddon!" Suddenly a blast of darkness enveloped Ryuga blowing him back along with his bey. He landed on the ground with his demolished L-Drago just as Ginka, Madoka, Keyoya, Benkai, and Kenta came in, "Oh no!" Kenta cried, "Ryuga, wake up, wake up, please" but it was no use, the Dragon Emperor, Ryuga was gone. "I'll make you pay for this," Kenta said, "Let It Rip!" His bey Flame Saggitario was blown back but not out, the impact sent him flying but he still got back up and kept on attacking, but each time he was thrown back, until a glow caused him to turn around, there was Ryuga standing in his tattered clothes, wheezing he said, "that one time, it was only for a brief moment, I promised, Take it Kenta!" As he said this he launched L-Drago at Saggitario and it circled around it, transferring Ryuga's power to Kenta causing flame Saggitario to become flash Saggitario. As the others stared on in stunned silence L-Drago disintegrated and Ryuga turned around just in time to face the Furious Five who had just arrived only to become paralyzed in horror at what they saw before them Ryuga turned around and said, "Before I go I just want to say, Tigress, thank you for being my opponent, you did well. Po, I resented you for being the dragon warrior but now I see, our master was right, train hard. Viper I didn't know you that well but I'm sure you'll make a great warrior. Mantis and Monkey, you managed to beat me, albeit, with trickery you still beat me so you, I expect will be the ones to rise to rise to incredible heights. Oh and Tigress? One more thing, will you look after my successor and make sure he's as tough as you are? I'd appreciate that." After he finished the light that enveloped him vanished, taking him along with it. Ryuga was truly gone. Both bladers and Furious Five alike mourned his departure. At this Ginga rose up and said to Rago, "I can't say Ryuga was ever on our side but I can say that he was a better blader than any of us, and he was at least ten times the blader you ever were you nasty little ogre. And I will never forgive you for this." "Ginga?" Madoka questioned. "We can't let Ryuga's sacrifice and gift go to waste," Ginga said, "we will defeat Rago together and we will save the world from Nemesis. Tigress, are you with us? Ryuga clearly respected you, so will you help us?" "Unnnnh, of course." Tigress replied, "Then let's roll, Everyone; Keyoya, Kenta, Tsubasa, Dynamis, Yuki, Masamune, King, Tigress! Focus your attack on Nemesis to put him off balance and I'll go in for the final assault, ready? 3,2,1 Let It Rip!" "Humph,"Rago said, "what little worms you all are! What hope can you have against my god of destruction nemesis?" So saying he made a quick motion and the launched his bey in to the center if the arena causing a huge explosion to erupt sending all of the other bladers, save for Ginga and Tigress, flying back, " hang tight everyone!" Ginga yelled, "Tigress are you all right?" "I'm fine," she replied, "now focus on the battle at hand, here he comes!" The attack hit and they were just barely able to hold on. Then Tigress had an idea, she maneuvered Earth Tigra so that it went behind Nemesis and Ginga was in front of it, with one last hit from both beys Nemesis cracked down the middle and shattered into tiny pieces, "NOOOOOO! How can this be?" Rago shouted, "how could worms win against a god?" Ginga got up and said,"That's simple, Rago, we had something that you didn't, friendship and teamwork. We fought to save the world and for our friend Ryuga, there was no way we could have lost." Then he turned to Tigress and said, "thank you Tigress, for your help. I don't know what connection you and your friends had with Ryuga, and I don't want to know, that is for you and you alone to cherish, but I do know that he respected you all, and because of that you have my thanks. Whoever his successor is I hope you will train him well and that he will be a blader who makes Ryuga proud and ensures that the future if beyblade is a bright one" "I'm sure he will, but I don't even know who his successor is! Only master Shifu knows and he never told us." "Then it's a good thing I came to see the battle." Shifu said as he came strolling up behind them. At the sight of Shifu, Ginga burst out laughing, "that's your master? What's he a master of? camouflage? Hahaha." Before he could blink he was lifted up by the small lemur, spun around, and slammed on the ground earning a gasp from the legendary bladers, "I'm a master of Kung Fu." Shifu chuckled at the bewildered expression Ginga had plastered on his face which was quickly replace by one of utter respect, "I'm sorry for the disrespect, master." "Do not worry, one often tries to see the light in serious matters after transversing such a fierce battle. Now as for Ryuga's successor, he is a small boy in Palancar valley, three days journey from here, as I understand it, every so often Ryuga would leave the jade palace to train this boy in what he knew about beyblade and Kung Fu. This was because he knew that eventually there would come a time when he would no longer be able to beyblade, and rather than face that reality he prepared to have someone younger take up his mantle and carry on the title of The Dragon Emperor. We must go and retrieve the boy and continue his training as Ryuga would have wanted." Yes master." The five said in unison. "Yes" thought Tigress, I will ensure that this boy is trained properly, for you, Ryuga."

(Epilogue) A lone figure stood in the dark hallway of a quiet house, everyone was asleep and no one knew he was there. The figure entered a small room where a boy was fast asleep, he kneeled beside the bed and whispered in the boy's ear, "Your real training begins now...Sakio." As he said this the figure carefully opened the sleeping boy's hand and placed a bey that was not unlike his own saying, "This is the Jet Black Dragon, Ronin Dragoon, guard him well and together you will accomplish great things." With that he turned and left turning just in time to see the young Sakio snuggle down clutching the bey that would determine the future of the lone figure's reputation. He hoped that Sakio would remember what he had taught him, "Farewell, Sakio" he whispered and disappeared.


End file.
